The present invention is aimed at metal hydride (MH) batteries containing certain electrolyte compositions.
Much progress has been made in optimizing the electrochemical performance and cycle life of metal hydride batteries through optimization of the electrodes. The electrolyte of metal hydride batteries is presently 30% by weight aqueous KOH. The aqueous KOH electrolyte is corrosive to some electrode materials. Aqueous electrolyte is also limited by the hydrogen and oxygen evolution potential of water. The present invention is focused on improved electrolytes.